


<Summer Magic>.05

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】Summer Magic [5]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.05

娛樂、財富、權力、名聲、夢想…。

每個人對於人生的目標都有所不同，平常在生活裡在意的，甚至努力奔波去追求的，甚至認為極度重要的。

當你生命中最重要的人倒下時，你會發現，那些根本什麼都不是。

-

康瑟琪和裴柱現早晨起床發現身體換回來的時候並沒有特別高興，倒是裴柱現反而還想著，如果明天再換回來就好了，這樣今天就不用出門工作了。

「呼，不過終於不用再假裝是歐尼了，歐尼也覺得要一直假裝是我很困難吧？」

康瑟琪從背後環住正在梳頭髮的裴柱現，語氣歡快的抱著裴柱現左右搖晃。

「不知道該怎麼做的時候我都傻笑，後來發現原來你平常就是這樣做的。」

「不過要是待會拍廣告的時候我也一直傻笑怎麼辦，我好像學你學習慣了。」

「嗯…還是這個身高比較舒服。」裴柱現轉過身，把自己的臉頰埋在康瑟琪的脖子上蹭了蹭。

「要我陪歐尼一起去嗎？反正我今天沒事。」

「才不用，你是什麼保姆嗎。」

「歐尼比我大，怎麼說我也是看護才對吧。」

「康瑟琪！」

「阿我錯了，歐尼小力一點－唔？」

裴柱現捏起康瑟琪腰間的肉，正當她閉起眼睛準備迎接疼痛時，沒想到嘴唇卻傳來溫熱的觸感，和裴柱現溫柔的氣息。

「哼，這是和好紀念，我要出門了。」裴柱現紅著臉離開康瑟琪的懷抱，然後頭也不回的向外走。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

「柱現努那，你記得我嗎？」

把車開到比較沒人的停車場後，我拉下黑色口罩，從車內後視鏡望向裴柱現，從你上車沒多久後緊張的目光我就知道，你應該早就發現不對勁了。

不過我還是打算再給你一次機會。

「我記得，你是我的粉絲吧，好像很常在見面會看到你。」

裴柱現努力的揚起微笑，殊不知嘴角顫抖的厲害。

「手機，可以給我嗎。」我從口袋裡拿出早就預備好的刀子，並自動忽略了裴柱現眼神裡閃過的恐慌。

拜託，我當然不可能傷害你，我只是不想有人來打擾我們相處的時光。

從昨晚開始我想過很多，我這麼愛你，但卻從來沒有對你說過。

沒錯，是我的錯，也許是我誤會了，我得親口向她問清楚才行。

等你解釋完之後，我會好好的對你表白。

「柱現努那，你跟康瑟琪，不只是姊姊跟妹妹的關係對吧？其實你們也是－」

一定是我誤會了，說不定不是戀人的眼神阿，從練習生時期就陪伴了那麼久，也許他們就只是很好的朋友嘛。

快說阿，努那。

說你們也是家人，說你們除了姊妹之外，也是很好的朋友。

裴柱現抬頭看著我，並用清楚的回答中斷了我的思緒。

只是好像和自己想像得不太一樣。

「也是，戀人。」

你的眼神清澈而堅定。

我原本計畫我如果得到這個答案的話，就要用手上的長水果刀作個了結的。

也許是裴柱現說話時的目光實在太真摯堅決了。

僅僅一瞬間，康瑟琪和她之間的畫面突然如跑馬燈一般閃過我的腦海，一切都說得通了。

再來的事是怎麼發生的，我就不記得了。

只記得開出停車場後，瘋狂踩著油門，只想快速的把你送回宿舍，畢竟看著後座的你我就有些心痛，卻不想在你面前展現脆弱的一面，可惡，我以後還想帥氣的去見面會看你的。

所以當右邊的巷子裡突然衝出那台黑色轎車時我並沒有注意到，當然也就無法預料到車子會隨之翻覆。

我真的很喜歡你，裴柱現。

你一定要幸福才行阿。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

無邊無際的宇宙裡，能包含所有時間與空間，就像是每個人的世界一樣。

每個人的宇宙都包含了不同行星。

康瑟琪曾經以為裴柱現一定是自己宇宙裡最閃耀的行星，可是其實不是。

裴柱現不是什麼行星。

裴柱現，是她的整個宇宙。

康瑟琪把宇宙的中心，留給了裴柱現，她的所有，她的生活，都圍繞著她轉，彷彿連呼吸都因為她才有了意義。

所以當裴柱現倒下時，康瑟琪的整個宇宙都停擺了。

載走她的私生飯在車禍時當場死亡，而裴柱現的情況並不樂觀。

已經昏迷第三天了，卻完全沒有一絲清醒的跡象。

康瑟琪雙頰凹陷，眼睛直直盯著覆在裴柱現臉上透明的面罩，這三天以來她就只是坐在椅子上看著她，不管身邊的人怎麼勸，康瑟琪除了喝水以外任何東西都不吃，就像除非必要否則她就只是這樣坐在床邊不動，握著裴柱現的手。

心上像被刀子劃出一道鮮明的傷口，只要輕輕一動就會滲出更多血液。

醫生說即使醒來，也無法保證能像以前一樣再做歌手，甚至還有可能有更多嚴重的後遺症，感官的受損，正常機能的喪失…。

最糟的是，那還只是「即使醒來」的狀況。

眼下的情況看來，連醒來的機會都是渺茫…

「瑟琪，吃一點吧，你這樣下去也不是辦法。」

「勝完，你們就不能不要管我嗎。」康瑟琪語氣平淡，連看都不看旁邊的人一眼，只是把孫勝完搭在自己肩上的手撥了下去。

怎麼吃得下去呢。

當康瑟琪看見裴柱現的父母哭倒在病床前，說著早知道就不要讓她來首爾當什麼偶像了。

當經紀人對自己說，那個綁架的私生飯，相機裡最後的照片是她和裴柱現在路邊擁抱的照片，應該是那天跟蹤著他們才知道宿舍地址的。

都是我。

如果那天不要回家，不要去找歐尼就好了。

是我害的。

康瑟琪連此時此刻的流淚都覺得羞恥，怎麼可以哭。

歐尼還在那裡躺著呢，怎麼能容許自己吃什麼飯，怎麼能…。

「瑟琪，不是你的錯。」

「而且柱現歐尼她…一定不會想看你這樣子的，你看看你，本來就瘦，不能再瘦下去了。」孫勝完摟住眼前的人。

大概是聽到裴柱現的名字，康瑟琪的肩膀軟了下來，順著孫勝完的臂彎倚在她身上。

「勝完，你知道嗎，那天歐尼要出門的時候，我問歐尼要不要陪她一起去，她說不用。」

「勝完，你說，我為什麼不堅持呢？」

康瑟琪閉起雙眼努力把眼淚留住，哽咽的聲音卻早就出賣了她。

如果能代替你受苦，那該有多好呢。

是從哪裡出錯的呢。

如果那天沒有去錄那個節目，而是陪柱現歐尼回家吃飯就好了。

不，如果那天不回家去找她，那就好了。

那封簡訊，那封簡訊。

如果能察覺到那封簡訊是私生飯就好了。

康瑟琪陷在回憶的長河裡，甜蜜和懊悔的畫面互相交錯，像是不斷循環的恐怖地獄。

行程、簡訊、回家、吵架、擁抱。

行程、簡訊、回家、吵架、擁抱…

等一下。

康瑟琪突然想到了什麼，她放開握住裴柱現的手，不顧孫勝完異樣的眼光，拿起手機快速搜索著，然後按鈕撥出。

「初瓏歐尼，能告訴我關於那個寺廟的事情嗎？」

-

康瑟琪回到宿舍時已經是清晨了。

她提起筆在紙上寫了好久後，虔誠的將紙折的整整齊齊，放在床邊的櫃子上，並用遙控器壓在上頭。

康瑟琪抱著自己的大腿縮在床頭，拿出手機把所有的照片都翻過一遍，像是要把影像全部記在腦海裡一樣，她每一張都看了好久。

公司工作人員的、朋友的、成員的、家人的、裴柱現的。

躺在床上，康瑟琪雙手交疊，呼出了長長的一口氣。

接著她把被子蓋好，任由裴柱現最喜歡的柔軟劑味道把自己包圍。

閉上眼的時候她想，希望這一次，不要再是溺水的夢境就好了。

-

裴柱現睜開眼時覺得有些奇怪。

明明感覺睡了很久，或是做了很久的夢，可身體卻沒有想像中的僵硬。

坐起身來環顧四周，的確是自己的房間沒錯。

康瑟琪人呢？她出門工作了嗎？

下意識的看了床的另一側，平坦的卻不像是有人睡過一樣。

由於還沒清醒，所以枕邊手機的聲響嚇了裴柱現一跳。

嗯？

怎麼會是康瑟琪的手機。

「瑟琪，昨晚打給你你沒有回，我是要提醒你記得吃飯，好好休息。柱現歐尼這邊有我們照顧，你今天就不要太急著過來醫院了。」

什麼…意思？

異樣的感覺湧上心頭，裴柱現突然有些害怕。

自己該不會還在做夢吧？

她拿起床邊櫃子上的遙控器打開電視，每次當她一個人在宿舍時她都會這樣子，讓電視聲陪伴自己，就能感覺比較不害怕。

康瑟琪還曾經打趣的說自己這樣的行為很像老人呢。

然而一打開電視，裴柱現就傻住了。

電視正在播報的，是關於她的新聞。

「知名女團成員Irene在遭遇恐怖私生飯攻擊後，已經是昏迷第四天，仍然未見好轉…」

裴柱現下意識的拿起手上的手機要打電話，弄清楚這一切到底是怎麼回事。

下一秒卻看見螢幕映照出康瑟琪的臉。

還有方才拿走遙控器時掉落在床上的信。

每個人的宇宙都包含了不同行星。

裴柱現的宇宙，從她看完信的那一刻起，所有的行星都失去了光芒。


End file.
